The present disclosure relates to filtration or filtering systems for fluids. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a filtering system to remove particulate matter from a fluid. The filtering system is configured to remove solid particles from the fluids such that the fluids can then be recycled.
In modern industrial practice, it is common to filter fluids (e.g., liquids) in order to prepare such fluids for use, reuse, and/or introduction into the natural environment. For example, water used and produced in oil and gas well fracturing (or stimulation) operations requires treatment or processing before re-use and disposal. The water is treated to remove chemicals that were added to the water before use and/or chemicals and sediment suspended in the water after use as a by-product of the well stimulation. The water, commonly referred to as used flowback fracturing (“frac”) water and produced water, may have been processed to ensure that it is capable of being used initially for stimulating oil and gas wells and is again processed for that purpose. Without appropriate treatment, contaminants or other suspended particulate matter entering the frac water can cause formation damage, plugging, lost production, and increased demand for chemical treatment additives. In addition, the water is processed for disposal, for example, to prevent contamination of ground water resources.
Because the filtered fluids and the suspended contaminants and particulates can vary widely depending on the specific application, it is advantageous for a filtering system (or systems) to be configured to receive and filter various fluids, and to be adaptable or adjustable to filter such fluids using a single system.